


their hands are tied

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, King Jon Snow, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: Sansa is queen of the North and must marry to secure its future. What better match than a young heroic Free Folk King to make an alliance with for the new North nation?





	their hands are tied

Lady Commander of the Queensguard Brienne of Tarth suggested the idea of securing the North’s perpetual independence by marrying the King of the Free Folk, Jon Snow. Rhaegar Targaryen’s son had been banished to the Wall upon his infantile discovery in Robert’s Rebellion, and once he was of an age to runaway, he did to join the free folk. Marrying the true heir and securing northern lands seemed the obvious route to strengthened her claim as Queen, Sansa had to admit. As Lyanna Stark’s true born son, the northerners would accept him, too. She sent her most loyal knight to propose the marriage, and much to her surprise, the King Beyond the Wall accepted in person at Winterfell, bringing her a gift of a horrifying, living skeleton that screamed like it could wake the dead.

So they struck an alliance: Marry to help Sansa’s claim for an independent North, and in exchange, Jon Snow would provide Sansa with land and military to protect the North from southern invaders. The lands beyond the Wall, including the Lands of Always Winter, would fall into her sovereignty. The free folk liked it only because it meant their survival against the dead.

They signed on it, and now their wrists were to be tied on it, and soon a baby would be born in memory of it.

In the first month she knew him, before they married, Sansa sewed King Jon a cape with wolf furs, and he thanked her graciously, though his wildling friend Tormund scoffed. “Your sigil is a direwolf and yet you skin their cousins instead.”

“Maybe now you’ll be able to have a direwolf of your own,” said Jon kindly. “I can bring you a pup.”

She thought of Lady and smiled sadly. “I once had a light grey direwolf. She died young.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Jon, and in his eyes, she saw only empathy. It took her breath away. After her own experiences with men, she had doubted that she would ever glimpse such sincere generosity in a male eye. “I hope Ghost doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable.”

She sucked in a breath. “Not at all. I quite like the wolf. Thank you for asking.”

He nodded, then soon left with Tormund to assess their armies for the war to come.

* * *

They married in the Godswood by the heart tree, as they both worshiped the old gods. At least they had that in common, Sansa thought, as their hands were tied together in cloth and law. Snow danced around them in swirling white embers, a cool fire to tender them for the evening to come, in the bedding ceremony. Sansa knew one thing about the free folk: They did not have marriage and wives were chosen through kidnapping and raping. She certainly wasn’t being kidnapped, nor where she to experience the latter tonight. So she didn’t quite know what to make of her husband.

That night Jon kissed her with an experience that Sansa never knew that she personally lacked. A naive part of her believed her experienced, as she certainly well knew what she did not like. But he knew where to kiss her lips to make her gasp and make her mouth vulnerable for a hot lick of his tongue. He nipped her ears in a glorious sensation that her legs blossoming open to allow him entrance to her. She quickly developed some skills, and when it came to a cock, it seemed impossible to touch it in error. She liked the thought of toying with his foreskin. If she pulled it tauted then ran her hand back along his length, her hand slick with his come, he shuddered, whining against her neck and nipping her harder.

They had yet to truly fall in love. She knew how to make him beg and holler for not exactly what he wanted, but what he needed and yearned for. She felt as though she understood him better than anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post ♥](https://scatteredmoonlightt.tumblr.com/post/186915594632/post-s8sansa-is-queen-of-the-north-and-must)


End file.
